


Batfamily oneshots

by Forsake



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, JasonTodd - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 12,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forsake/pseuds/Forsake
Summary: A bunch of batfamily oneshots originally from my wattpad
Kudos: 15





	1. What would happen if?

Damian had always wondered what it would happen if he died, would any of them even care, surely Grayson would.

Well, he got his chance to see.

It was a normal night, jumping from building to building not knowing what would happen he kept swinging until a flash of white caught his eye it was a woman as pale as snow she said nothing as time seemed to freeze around them.

"Do you want to see it?" Damian, in his full Robin suit, studied the almost see though lady that stood next to him.

He didn't know how to answer that question.

"Would you like to see what would happen if you were to die right now?" she questioned further.

Did he really want to see this? "Would I actually be dead?"

"Only at the end if that is how you wish to stay."

He clicked his tongue "Then show me." With that demand, the woman pulled a beautiful silver knife from out of her belt and proceeded to plunge it through Damian's heart. He felt cold then nothing as he watched himself become two, one translucent form like the women and one that fell vastly and started to bleed out onto the ground, the knife still sticking out of him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ROBIN" he watched as Batman swang down from the top of the apartment building to land beside his lifeless body.

"God no, oh please no" his father's voice sounded like it was going to shatter. He watched him gather up his cold body into his arms and hold him close to his chest and just started repeating "Please no" Bruce knew he could be reckless but he never wanted this.

Only after a good half an hour did his father began to move he watched him take his body back to the batcave. Grayson and Drake were ready stood waiting for him, Dick was already in tears, which only intensified once he saw his body as Batman placed the body on a medical bench.

To Damian's utter surprise Drake was crying so hard he was uncontrollably shaking.

"W...ho did this?"

"I don't know Timmy, but I'll find them"

This wasn't real right? So why did he feel so guilty?  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly the scene changed, it was now his funeral. Both Dick and Drake were balling, his father looked darker than ever. He didn't want to see this.

Even Todd made an appearance, well sort of, he stood in the shade out of site where only an unseeable Damian could get close enough to hear him swear to drive a dagger through his killer's heart.

Damian never realized that he cared at all, he never really showed it. From the many people stood there his family were the last to leave as he watched his father trace his finger over his name, delicately engraved into the stone.

"I love you, Damian, I don't think I ever told you that" He hadn't, he wondered if his father would actually say that to his face, either way, it was nice to hear the words from his lips.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The scene flickered to the manor. He was now standing outside his bedroom door, walking into his room, only to walk straight through it to find it everything exactly the same.

"Would you like me to pack his things up" he turned to find Alfred standing with his father just outside his door.

"No"

"Master Bruce it's been a year, maybe it's time to let go"

"Please Alfred don't take what I have left of him away, please don't ask me to let go of my baby"

"I won't"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Too many scenes flashed before his eyes. His family often visited his grave but his name was spoken a little more often as time went by. He was glad as time was healing their wounds even if this wasn't entirely real.

He sat by and watched his brothers grow, he even got to see Tim and Dick get married he never thought he would want to. The last scene got to him, he nearly broke down after watching it.

"Grandpa Tim. Grandpa Tim, whos's this in the photo with you?" Damian watched as a cute little girl ran across the room with a picture frame held tightly in her grip.

"Well, that's my darling is Damian."

"Damian. But that's my uncle's name" The little seemed confused, but it seemed to bring a chuckle from Tim.

"Yes, I named your uncle after my little brother. You see his passed when he was still young. So he never got the chance to live life. I loved him so much that I chose to name my son after him, so no one would ever forget him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As quickly as it started it ended, Damian felt numb.

"Do you still think your nothing to them?" Damian found himself back at where it all began, staring up at the woman drowned in white.

"No"

"Do you still want to die?"

"No, I don't"

"Then this is goodbye" With that, she vanished into thin air.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up with his father stood next to him

"Robin lets head home" Damian sighed to himself, for the first time he really did want to go home.

"Yeah home" A small smile graced his lips as he passed his father to head to the batmobile, leaving Batman to wonder what he was smiling about.


	2. Losing you

He thought he could let go, he wanted to ignore the facts, he didn't want to let them in, he didn't want to get hurt.

Damian tried to be the best and even when he wasn't he could call for his father and even Grayson, because in his eyes. No one could beat his father.

That was something he could hold onto, to keep him standing so he did he held so tight but he was forced to let go, he didn't hold tight enough because they left, and he was gone.

Making his heart shatter into so many little pieces.

Grayson was good, almost the best. He knew that his big brother would always be there for him. He would always hold him, he would always be there. Until he wasn't, until he was gone.

His heart shattered more. More pieces getting lost.

Damian didn't know what heart break was till his father died, he didn't understand what pain was till his brother left him alone.

Or was he alone?

"Damian? Can I come in?"

"......"

"Please little brother."

"......"

"Damian, your all I have left. Please let me in."

He wanted to he really did but he kept his eyes shut, willing the tears away. If he didn't let Tim in then losing him wouldn't hurt.


	3. Words hurt

Damian knew that they hold so much meaning but it hurts more when you never get to finish them.  
——  
"Good lord Damian my life would be so much easier without you in it"

These were the last words that Bruce got to say to his youngest son. Words said out of fury, words that blinded Damian so much that.

He didn't see the car.

Words that were quickly forgotten. He was so lost in thought, lost in pain of thinking that the one person Damian thought wanted him had just turned him away, he simply didn't see it.

——  
"I'm sorry. We weren't able to stop the bleeding. He is gone Mr Wayne."

Those words that Bruce never wanted to hear had shattered his heart, everything inside him broke. Those words that no father should hear. He never wanted this and it's his fault alone.  
——  
"Damian's dead"

He didn't want to say it, about his son how it would breaks the hearts of his other children, those words he wished he never would have to say, but he had to.  
————

"My life would have been easier without you, but I would never want to change my life. I love you, Damian."

The words that Bruce never got to say, and now he never would get the chance. Bruce can't say the words that would fix everything, it doesn't matter now because those words fall on deaf cold ears.  
————

"Damian Wayne. Beloved son and brother. May you rest in peace and never be forgotten"

These words are carved in stone, because of him.


	4. One bullet

The gun fired and Bruce's heart nearly stopped.

The sun was high in the sky, as people wandered to and fro. Bruce and his boys had just spent hours participating in a 'family' charity event.

Today there was no armor, no mask, and no Batman just a normal day for them, nothing should go wrong.

But for Bruce, the world switched to slow motion as the gun was drawn and a single shot was fired at his youngest.

"DAMIAN" the world caught up with him as he ran to catch his boy in his arms. Blood was pouring everywhere, it stained the floor below them.

"God please no, Damian you need to wake up"  
But there are was not waking up from this, the bullet had ripped through his heart.

The world became silent around him, he no longer heard people's screams. The panic of his eldest did not reach his ears. All the movements around him did not exist.

Not even the boy curled into a ball, shaking so violently, crying out for his brother, was not seen by his father.

In that moment he could only see Damian and the crimson red color that would always stain his world.

Neither him or his sons would ever wake up from this.


	5. Become a puppet, Robin

He remembered the beeping, the fear of what if? then suddenly, nothing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason found himself floating, in water? he couldn't feel anything just numbness, he tried to think but he couldn't picture anything in his mind he felt broken, betrayed but he didn't know why.

Was he dead?

No, he could feel the water pass his skin he was falling deeper then the fear of drowning set in, he needed out, he needed to swim up, he wanted to remember, who was he really?

The current made by his body tired to push him back down but he wasn't giving up, it wasn't long until he broke the surface of the lake? no a pit, the lazarus pit. He wasn't dead no, God he was far from it now, but he was alive and at what cost.

He gasped breaking in oxygen-rich air his gaze landed on a man, one he had never met before but he knows all too well, Al Ghul that sick son of bitch had dumped his body into the damn pit for his own games, well Jason doesn't play by the rules.

A growl escaped his lips as he hauled his body out of the pit, he ran straight for the first assistant he could see and successfully broke his nose and watched him fall to the ground, his blood boiled he wasn't losing without a fight.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only after a good ten minutes of Jason smashing the skulls of Al Ghuls toys was he able to turn around to him, that bastard looked happy it almost made Jason throw up, he needed a way out and fast before things turned sour.

"Quite a display you put on there" He sounded too happy about this situation

"...." Jason knew not to say anything

"Stubborn I see, why don't you work for us, Robin?"

This almost made Jason snap as images of what happened flashed through his mind, he had to grit his teeth to stop himself from yelling out in pain. He was no longer Robin, but he'll never work for him.

"I'm not your puppet" he spat out at him.

Jason made a beeline for a nearby window and launched himself through it, tumbling down to the sea below, as he hit the surface he almost cringed at the feeling. was he seriously that weak?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After swimming for hours, Jason had made it to the beach shore of Gotham, only then did he let himself crunch his body into a tight ball and break down into heavy sobs because he now remembers how and why he died.

"He didn't make it, he didn't come for me"

He wailed into the night

"He let me die"


	6. Mothers day

Damian hates mothers day, maybe it's from his upbringing or the fact that he knows that his own mother will never truly love him. So every year he does not celebrate it and simply treats it like another normal day, sometimes he even refrains from leaving the house just so he's not reminded what day it is.

No one in the manor brings it up as they tend to keep to themselves, it's one of the only days where no fights will break out between them as they all deal with it in there own ways, but most do continue the day as normal but it will be quieter from morning to night as its there day to grieve. 

It's one of the many reasons why Damian feels so off about mothers day as the rest of his brothers and even his father's mothers are dead but not his, even though she clearly resents him and gave him away to his father, it doesn't shes not his mother. It could be because of this that on this particular day his bothers seem to resent him a little and even ignore him the entire day, because his mother is still alive, unlike there's and he hates it.

Therefore he avoids them because deep down he does love them and he doesn't want to cause them any more pain, but while he does this they can't see his struggle they can't and won't see his pained expression and sudden flinch when his mother is brought up.

The only person who has ever realized how much Damian was hurting is surprisingly Todd when he first noticed he didn't take it to mind its not his job to watch the demon spawn, but as he watched him roam around the manner seemingly forgotten. He suddenly saw himself, a sad child wanting to be seen, to be loved, and deep down Jason knew he needed to do something. 

So when the clock chimed twelve at night, he walked up to Damian's room he had a plan to put into action. As he reached the door he knocked quietly.

"Hey Damian, can I come in?" 

There was no answer but a slight sigh behind the door, so Jason let himself in as Damian looked up and met his gaze.

"What do you want Todd?" It was clear that he wasn't in a good mood.

"Wanna sneak into the batcave and go on a joyride in the batmobile?" 

Damian looked shocked for a few seconds, but a sly smile made its way onto his face.

"Sure, just don't tell father"

This became a tradition for both of them, as neither has to spend the day alone. They never speak about it but they both know that it makes an awful day much better.

Even though they don't know that Bruce has worked out their tradition but he pretends not to notice the sudden disappearance as he knows how hard this day is for them.


	7. Just a normal day in the Wayne house

"AAAARRRGGGHH!!"

A loud, rage-filled shriek echoed across the mansion, making Jason and Dick wince.

"What the heck was that?" Wally asked, nearly having his eardrums shattered, all he wanted to do was talk to Dick about old memories.

Jason simply sighed. "Someone let Damian near Tim"

Wally gave Jason a frightened look "Why does it sound like they are killing each other?"

"They are"

A loud crash followed Jason's sentence, and soon after Tim was sprinting through the room, with bleeding scratches all across his face and was being chased by an enraged Damian who was, in fact, wielding a pocket knife with a slightly creepy determined look on his face.

Dick just huffed "I'll get the spray bottle" He got up to head into the kitchen, leaving Jason and Wally alone.

Wally turned to face Jason "So is your brother like a cat or something?"

"Sort of, I guess"

Soon after another loud crash could be heard, and Tim was running back into the room, jumping up onto the couch and flipping the table over just in time for it to smack Damian straight in the face.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT DRAKE!"

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!?"

And if this situation was enough Steph suddenly fell through the chimney screaming, "HO, HO, HOLY SHIT I THINK I JUST BROKE MY LEG!"

"WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU UP THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE" Jason shot back

"HIT THE DECK BITCHES BRUCE IS COMING!" Barbra screeched as she ran and dived bombed onto the couch as she silently prayed for her life.

Jason went into a panic and yelled "SCATTER" as the rest of the batfamily including Wally made a runner.

Moments later Bruce came storming in, "WHO THE FUCK BROKE THE COFFEE MACHINE" 

let's just say all of them as well as Wally was in deep trouble.


	8. This is why we are banned

The normal morning route of the bat-family is often a hectic one as they all fight over the best cereal, which Dick almost always wins, and Tim hogging all the coffee. Apart from that Alfred does a pretty good job of keeping things in order, until they were forced to go out for breakfast.

Bruce was slightly annoyed at this incontinence, he had given Alfred a few weeks of to spend with his family back in England, therefore he was tasked with making sure himself and his family ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner which in itself is a hard task as no one in the family could actually cook.

So he took the best option he had, go out for breakfast which he know deeply regrets.

"Everyone into the car, we are going out for breakfast" Bruce had to order them to move otherwise none of them would have got up off their asses.

A few grumbles and an excited "Yay" from Dick was heard as they all headed to the door and proceed to put their shoes on and make there way to the car, Bruce sighed as he ran his hand down his face, this is going to be a long breakfast.

It took them over an hour to decide where to go, finally, they had decided to go with MacDonalds and unfortunately they had to park and go inside to get their food meaning some poor unfortunate souls would have to deal with his sons.

Before they even enter the building Bruce turned around and shot them all a glare, "DO NOT, and I repeat, do not do what you did in Walmart please" The boys gave each other a look of 'I won't do shit if you don't' as they headed into the restaurant.

As Bruce walked up to the register he noticed all the stares he was receiving, at this point he just wanted it to be over. When he stood in line he made sure to keep an eye on his sons, as they were trying to decide where to sit, honestly they were bickering like children.

"Move demon brat" Jason spat at Damian as he wanted to sit down already.

"Call me that again Todd and I shall proceed to slit your throat" Damian shot this back intending on starting a fight.

Before it could progress into the said fight, Dick got in the way and forced them to sit and play nice, he just wanted to eat and not deal with them as they were gained a lot of unwanted attention.

It's not every day that you see a billionaire strut into MacDonald with his insane children, lucky for them they got their food quickly so silence quickly engulfed them as they chowed down on cheap greasy food. Even if Tim wasn't happy with the coffee.

Something had to go wrong as Jason continued to kick Damian's legs under the table, and by all means, he was doing it on purpose. That is when it all when wrong.

"Todd if you kick me one more time I'm going to suffocate you" This was a threat that Damian would gladly go through with.

Jason just gave him a smug look, and a 'Thud' could be heard as Damian launched himself over the table of food and landed straight on top of Jason and proceeded to strangulate him with his bare hands.

"DAMIAN NO" Dick screamed as he stands up suddenly and try's to pry his littlest brother of his more of an idiotic brother, as bystanders watch them.

Tim made no movement to help as he sat sipping his coffee seemingly not bothered by the scene happening next to him, and Bruce looks bloody mortified as he watched his sons fight on a MacDonald's floor.

Not long after a manager came out of the back looking very nervous and looked ready to pass out at any moment.

"I'm s..orry but yo..u ar...e go..ing to n..eed to lea..ve" 

This was the best news Bruce could ask for, as Jason looked up from the floor and pushed Damian to the side, he then got all up into the mans face scoff and went.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"JASON" Bruce bellowed at him, so ready to leave.

"Sorry, WHOM the fuck are you?"

Bruce grabbed his sons and proceed to march out the doors and Tim followed behind, looking amused.

Let's just say that Bruce and his sons can't step foot into that MacDonald again.


	9. Lose it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by one of my fave songs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgwcPiCjQ-0

Downtown we let it go

Could Jason really let it go?

He wanted to forgive to forget, but he can't

Sunset high and our bodies low

He knew he was going to die, maybe he wanted to

Blood rush in the hazy glow

As he staggered to the end of the ally way, why was home calling him back?

My hands, your bones

When he died everything changed, he wanted it to be normal again, even if Bruce had gotten a new Robin.

"It's okay Jaybird we are all different, well, we all are now "

Loose up we break the scene

He didn't want change, he wanted to be Robin again. He desperately wanted safety, he'd rather be dead than alone.

Even the outlaws had betrayed him, which nearly made him go back.

One step deep as you fall to me

He had made it home, still heavily bleeding out, he couldn't see straight all he could do is fall down to the front porch, he didn't totally want to die but every day was just a constant reminder that Bruce chose the Joker over him.

Heart clap, we skip a beat

Jason scoffed, he never truly got to say goodbye even now he won't be able to, all he got was the descending sunset, But for some reason, he was okay with that.

Count one two three

Jason was always a fighter, so he clawed his way over to the doorbell, only barely touching it before his body gave away under him, he wanted his second chance.

And don't you stop the music

He couldn't stop, not now, as he heard footsteps reaching the door, maybe there was some hope left, it was Alfred, Jason suddenly felt guilty about him seeing him a bloody mess, all he got was Alred yelling for Bruce.

Would he even come running?

Won't you dance with me?

Jason doesn't want to dance with death anymore, he wanted Bruce to come running and make it in time, he wanted his dad.

Lose it, We gotta lose it

He didn't want to lose this battle, even when he saw two faint shadows chasing after him, did Bruce make it in time?

He shed a few tears, he knew he was probably going to die.

"Please don't let me die"

Make a spark, break the dark Find a light with me

Jason woke up a few hours later, bandaged up with I.V's hooked up to him, his dad made it to him.

He knew he was no longer alone, he could finally let go of his fear, he could now,

Lose it


	10. Broken youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also based on a song I love https://youtu.be/2QT5eGHCJdE

Shadows settle on the place, that you left.

Damian has become eerily numb as he watches the rest of his family slowly move on, but why can't they see the shadows?

Our minds are troubled by the emptiness.

He no longer feels complete, focusing seems too difficult now, he's become troubled by things that are not there.

Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time.

The person that held them all together is now suddenly missing, they don't see it but, everything is falling apart.

From the perfect start to the finish line.

Everything was perfect he honestly thought it would stay that way, he doesn't want to be at the finish line, he doesn't want to be alone again.

And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones.

Far too often he finds himself feeling suffocated because now he knows that he can't escape it.

'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs.

They seem fine, so why was he still suffering? He can't fight for much longer.

We are the reckless, We are the wild youth

Sure they were reckless sometimes but he never thought it would come to this.

Chasing visions of our futures, One day we'll reveal the truth

When Grayson came into his room and told him the news, it couldn't be true, he screamed at his brother to reveal the truth, but he already had.

That one will die before he gets there

He thought no one could beat him, oh God, how wrong he was.

And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones.

Now when he got injured it felt numb, like he wasn't even there.

'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone.

He couldn't bare the thought of becoming what he once was because now no one was there to pull him back out.

And you caused it

Did he cause this? was it his fault that he's dead? maybe if he didn't come here then nothing would have happened. Maybe he did cause it.

Well, I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette,

Damian no longer felt human, the person who made him feel alive was ripped from him, what if he fell back into the hole.

A lifeless face that you'll soon forget

He knows deep down that sometime in the future he will be forgotten, but maybe that's for the better.

My eyes are damp from the words you left

Damian was never the one to cry, but when he found out he had cried for days and often found himself crying in a corner by himself, no one ever knocked on his door.

Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest.

The once delicate pieces that were glued back together are now scattered across the room, Dick did try and pick them back up but all he got where some cuts, well at least he tried.

And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one

Damian never knew love until he came to the manor, now he's afraid that he'll never feel it again, it terrifies him.

'Cause most of us are bitter over someone.

He knows that the others are hurting, he tried to help he really did, but he just got pushed back, he didn't want them to hurt so he kept pushing until he fell over the edge.

Setting fire to our insides for fun

Todd often didn't seem fazed by much but Damian knew he was drowning his sorrows away they all had a way to deal with it.

To distract our hearts from ever missing them.

They all tried to forget but its simply not that easy and he knew that.

But I'm forever missing him.

Damian will forever miss his Father, he will always miss his warmth, his love the safety he felt with he stood next to him, but now he's dead and he knew that he probably was the one who

caused it


	11. First, you eat all of my cereal then fake your death for 3 years!

He had thought he had been kidnapped.

He had thought he had been tortured.

He had thought he had been killed.

Again.

Because normal people- and yes, Dick was counting his family in that circle- didn't just fake their deaths for a case. He thought if anyone would get that, Jason would. He knew how many nights Dick had slung himself off rooftops and dove into raving mobs just to shut down his brain for a few moments after he had lost him the first time. He knew how many bruises and how many wounds Dick had sustained as a shadow of redemption after letting his Little Wing fall into that clown's hands the first time. Normal people just didn't.

Jason Todd was anything but normal.

He was half-naked and covered in what appeared to be someone's blood that wasn't his own, and ash in Dick's kitchen. His helmet was little more than plastic shards resting on the kitchen counter, and the gloved hands that were so familiar to him looked like they belonged to a stranger now as they grasped a spoon. If Jason didn't look a half-step from broken, Dick would have killed him.

Physically, Jason was a lot better off than he could have been. He had forsaken the domino mask that he normally wore under his helmet, and dark circles lined empty eyes. Bruises were peppered across his chest and stomach, but nothing that looked too serious or painful. There was a bandage that covered an already-stitched wound on his left bicep. He looked remarkably put together for someone who was internally falling apart.

Dick wanted to pity him.

He wanted to embrace him.

He wanted to wrap his hands around his throat and scream at him.

He chose anger.

He chose anger because he knew it was something Jason would recognize. Even after the time he'd spent at the manor being cared for by Bruce and Alfred, Jason rarely recognized kindness for what it was, and after years of living on the streets, he despised any form of pity. But anger was something he not only recognized, he appreciated. So Dick was angry.

Jason gave a smile that was more of a grimace.

"I know."

Dick rolled his eyes almost comically because he knew. It wasn't an apology. It wasn't even close.

"You're angry," Jason states like Dick knew he would.

"Who wouldn't be angry? You came over one day and said, 'Hey, Dickie, what's for breakfast?' Then you ate all of my cereal, and by four you had faked your death."

Jason was eating his cereal now, too.

"Why do I sense you're angrier I ate your cereal than I faked my death?" Jason asked around a mouthful of Froot Loops.

Dick sent him a glare that Bruce would have envied.

"They're equal. You left me to deal with Bruce."

Jason gave him a crooked smile that said he was slowly coming back.

"That was three years ago."

"Then you better add ice cream to the list."


	12. OH MY FUCKIN GOD SHE'S FUCKIN DEAD!

Bruce blames Alfred's cookies.

According to Jason, he had never had a single cavity until he moved into the manor. Though maybe it was Bruce's fault, too. He had encouraged him to indulge a bit more. But could he blame himself? When he had found Jason, the boy barely weighed anything close to what a child his age should, and half of that was probably the dirt. He could be forgiven if he had all but shoved food down his throat.

They were all paying for it now.

"Broose," Jason slurred as they walked out the door of the dentist office. Despite the doctor's assurances that the gas would only make Jason light-headed at most and drowsy at least, the second Robin had been astonishingly aware for the entire time he was under the drill. It wasn't until they were on their way out that it seemed the laughing gas began to really take effect.

"Yes, Jason?" Bruce asked warily. He glanced around them to make sure they were alone. Most of the pedestrians around them seemed to not notice them.

"Who DO you think killed Miss Keisha?"

Bruce blinked. And he really did try not to laugh at the ridiculous smile on his son's face as he said that. "Try" being the main word.

Jason looked somewhat-indignant. "it's not funny Broose!, someone killed her and now she's fucking dead!."

"Jason... I do not know who killed her" Bruce replied after he reigned in his laughter. "Who are you even on about?"

Instead of answering, Jason's attention became captivated by a butterfly dancing in the wind.

"Broose," he whispered reverently. His tone reminded him of when Jason had first been offered the position of Robin.

"Yes?" Bruce replied, his voice just as cautious.

"Do you think caterpillars know that they're going to become butterflies? Are they the same in their heads as when they were caterpillars? Or do they stop being their old selves? Do the caterpillars die?, do they fucking die like miss Keisha?"

Alfred delivered the car before Bruce could approach the subject he thought Jason was trying to get at, and instead deposited his son in the vehicle. Before he even managed to climb in himself, the boy was out cold.

Though Jason didn't remember that day, Bruce still remembered the little boy who wondered about the caterpillars and who on earth was miss Keisha?


	13. Jason only answers important calls at 2 AM

Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2  
AM?"

Jason's voice was low and gravelly partly from his younger years of smoking, but mostly because his family insisted on calling him on his nights off. Granted, the only reason he was off was because of the broken leg he'd gotten from a very ambitious leap he'd taken off a building. He'd caught the bad guys and made it to the Cave before he had even registered it. Still, it led to him spending more time with Babs and less time out in the field. The only real upside was the extra sleep that he was supposed to be getting.

"We aren't at that level in our relationship where you can ask me that," Tim replied flatly over the phone.

"But we're at the level where you can call me this early in the morning for chloroform?" Jason asked skeptically.

"You can ask anyone for chloroform. I could ask Dick for chloroform."

"Then why didn't you?" Jason questioned and hated that he was becoming more aware. It had taken him hours to shut down the nocturnal part of himself and go to sleep.

"Don't be ridiculous. Dick doesn't have any chloroform," Tim scoffed.

Jason made an indignant noise in the back of his throat before replying, "What makes you think I do?"

There was a moment of silence before Jason sighed.

"Why don't you just get some from the Cave?"

"Because then a certain someone might suspect something."

This time the silence was much longer, and only because Jason was trying to keep the grin out of his voice.

"You're going to use chloroform on Damian?"

"I may or may not be attempting to put it to put it towards such a purpose," Tim replied, and Jason realized Damian was probably with him.

"Why?" Jason asked, already sitting up and stretching.

"Because I ran out during Stephanie's birthday party yesterday and forgot to refill," Tim replied in a tone that said that he would explain no more of that day.

"No, why are you going to use chloroform on Damian?"

"Jason," Tim stated, and that one word held all the explanation he needed. Jason nodded even though he knew Tim couldn't see it.

"Fair enough. But I want a video."

"Fair enough," Tim echoed before hanging up.

The next day no one saw Damian once, he was later found in his wardrobe with a murderous grin painted on his face.

And somehow the video made it onto youtube and went viral, Bruce wasn't happy about that.


	14. Jason just can't have a normal day

He could have been in a pub right now, drinking until he passed out or even annoying the little demon, anything was better than this situation.

But unfortunately, he wasn't.

Instead, Jason Todd- a deadly vigilante and recovering criminal-killer- was laying flat on his back and staring at curious eyes. Stephanie spoke.

"I...am pleasantly surprised you aren't dead."

"Fuck, I feel like I got hit by a car," Jason gritted his teeth as he sat up. His memory was kind of blurry after beginning to cross the street, but he didn't think someone would actually pull a hit-and-run in the middle of the day. Whatever had taken him out had to have been pretty impressive, though.

"Well," Stephanie looked away and her eyes fell on the new purple monstrosity she had guilted out of Bruce. She had argued that her coming back from the dead definitely meant she got two birthdays and that she had been missing one. She hadn't expected it to work.

That it had was a testament to how distracted their Bat-dad was becoming, and she planned on taking every advantage of his state of mind while she could. With Bruce, distraction soon became an obsession, and after that point, they were all lucky if they saw him outside of patrols.

"Wait, I did?" Jason asked, and his eyes followed hers to the purple...vehicle that was undeniably hers. There was no mistaking the rage that was quickly replacing pain in his eyes. "And it was your car?"

Stephanie gave a sheepish giggle.

"And what do you mean surprised you aren't dead?"

"I said 'pleasantly,'" she corrected. "Plus, it was you who walked out in front of me."

"It was a red light!" he argued while testing his body for any breaks. He seemed only bruised which meant he could get a safe distance before he set Stephanie on fire. Or at least her car.

"I was following traffic."

"There were no other cars."

"This usually works with Tim," Steph sighed, and a tic began to work in Jason's jaw that could have been from head trauma, but he was sure was from irritation.

"Who taught you how to drive?" he eventually growled out. He figured he should pay them a visit as well. And the DMV worker who thought it was a good idea to give Stephanie Brown a license.

She beamed proudly.

"Dick!"

Of course.


	15. Why out of all people, did you have to call him?

The bat-family had planned to all patrol tonight as a "family bonding time" yes apparently good bonding time includes them fighting over who beat up the most guys and them often one of them falling over and the rest proceeding to laugh over there misfortune rather than help them back up.

We just love some bonding time, when it goes to plan that is. Only Dick, Tim, Damian and Cass showed up and of course Batman aka Bruce had to be with them he wasn't just going to let his devil children lose on Gotham, they could probably destroy it quicker than the joker ever could, he just wasn't taking the chance that something would go wrong.

Oh, how I pity the fool.

Everything was going well they all had been following the rules and sticking close, even Damian was acting accordingly, well apart from the constant glares that he shot at Tim, it seemed that it would end well and Bruce could head back and relax for a while before one of them started an argument. 

Until one of the Joker's henchmen caught sight of Tim jumping from an apartment roof to the other next to it so then they had to proceed in fighting them all of in a crowed ally-way, so they didn't have the chance of one of them falling or being pushed off the roof. 

They had nearly finished beating them to a pulp when a large group made up of around fifty men came crashing down from the rooftops and both exits to the ally-way, so basically they were stuck in the middle and eventually knocked out and taken to an unknown location and had no backup ready.

Bruce was really starting to regret leaving the house.

After around half an hour Dick had woke up and found himself chained to a wall in an empty room, the first thing on his mind to locate his family and get them to safety but all he could do for now was to wait for them to wake up so they could start on a plan to escape. Luckily for him, Tim started to stir a few moments after he did and called to him as he came around.

"Hey Red Robin, are you okay?"

It took Tim a few seconds to catch up to Dick question.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Is anyone else awake?"

Dick glanced around him but no one else seemed to be waking up anytime soon.

"No, they're still out cold, what should we do now?"

Tim had to think for a moment before he thought of a decent idea.

"Since no one else is awake yet, our best choice would be to call someone else to help us"

Dick nodded and attempted to reach his phone in his back pocket, But he couldn't shuffle far enough down to grab it, sighing he gave up after a fourth try. They needed a new plan now, and fast so the Joker wouldn't have time greet them.

"I can't reach my phone, do you have any more ideas?"

Tim gave Dick a defeated look before going quiet, he needed to get them out as fast as possible, he was stumped as what to do until he remembered the new feature that he added to his suit he had forgotten it because he was panicking.

"Dick, can you shuffle over to me a little?"

Dick gave a quick glance over to the door then started to move slowly over to Tim, he had barely reached him when the chains prevented him from moving anymore, he didn't understand what Tim was getting at but he went along with it anyway it's not like he had any ideas.

"Okay, I need you to turn around so you can reach my hands."

Dick followed his brother instructions until he had angled himself so he could just reach Tim's hands that were tightly grasped into steel chains.

"Great, now just pull my sleeve up a little, you should see a tiny bracelet, push the red button for me."

Dick did what his brother asked of him and the button glowed a dim red, Dick guessed it was a distress single.

"Who did you notify?" 

"Anyone who will answer it"

They both relaxed onto the wall all they had to do now was wait and pray someone answered it, they didn't know just what unholy events would unfold next.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brothers had no way to count how long they had been sat there but since no one else had woken up they estimated that not that much time had passed, all they could do was sit there a twiddle there thumbs in anticipation.

They were about to start working on a lookout schedule when loud bangs and stomps could be heard above them, they hoped it was help, only when they heard a familiar voice and gunshot did they work it out that it was, in fact, Jason causing a scene and seemed to be enjoying his time, as the noises drew closing they got into a defensive position, well sort of they couldn't really move much. 

Suddenly it grew serially silent and the only thing they could hear where their iratic heartbeat, Dick kept glancing at his other family members wishing they would just wake up, hell even Damian and his scowl would be helpful in this situation. 

Footsteps came rushing toward there door, Dick just had enough time to haul his body left to try and cover Tims smaller frame, before the door came clean of its hinges landing just in front of them this also seemed to jolt his other family members out of there sleep and now we're releasing the dangerous situation they all got themselves into.

"Sup bitches, who needs my help now?"

Damian gave Jason a tired but seriously evil scowl 

"Why out of all the people you could have chosen from, you had to pick him?!"

"Shut up test tube baby, I could have left you assholes to rot here"

Jason shot back with a pleased face.

Bruce just sighed, of course, this had to happen and of course, Jason had to be the one to answer the call.

Of couse, they couldn't have normal family bonding night.


	16. Can I say a bad word?

t was a normal day in the Wayne household, Bruce had actually managed to get all of his crazy children under one roof for once and now was just silently praying that nothing happened but knowing his luck something would. He was sat calmly in his office trying to get his last few papers done so he could hang out with his family for a bit when bangs and yells cut through his peace.

It sounded like the manor was going to fall down as multiple footsteps raged to his office it seemed that they were racing to get to him, Bruce was extremely tempted to jump out the window and make a run for safety but he didn't get the chance as Damian came crashing through the door almost tripping over his expensive red rug.

"FATHER"

Bruce looked up, making eye contact with his youngest as the rest of his children came rushing in after him, as Tim walked in he noticed some red scratches on his face so clearly him and Damian had been fighting, the rest looked quite anxious while Jason had a grin plastered on his face, he gave Damian a hum, telling him to continue talking.

"Father, can I say a bad word?"

Bruce looked dumbfounded he didn't answer just stared at them with confusion, he didn't get the chance to speak before Damian cut him off.

"CAN I SAY A BAD WORD?!"

Bruce glanced around once more before sighing "Yes"

Damian spun around to face Tim so fast he could have got whiplash and screamed

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH"

And then proceed to launch himself at Tim and try to claw his eyeballs out, this then caused everyone to start to try and pry Damian of Tim which wasn't going well, as the only one not helping was Jason as he stood there and watch it all go-down.

"Best day ever"


	17. IS THAT A FUCKIN GREMLIN?!

It was one of those nights where Jason was practically forced to come to the manor by Bruce and Dick pestering him for weeks on end after this happening for a few months, he finally gave up and agreed to come at least once a week or even more if craved Alred's cooking, which Jason says is the only reason he goes.

It was around five of a clock when he decided to head to the manor Dick had informed him that Alfred was basically cooking up a feast, to say he was excited was an understatement as most days he lives of takeaway pizza and cereal that he steals from Dick's apartment when he goes over.

When he walked through the door he was greeted by Alfred who told him that most of his family was sat in the living room waiting for dinner to be finished, he scowled at the thought of the awkward conversations he's going to be forced to have and muttered a quick thanks to Alfred and hanged his coat up, he then proceed to walk into the living room.

As he did he spotted Tim and Dick sat on the sofa watching a corny movie together, glancing around he also spotted Bruce who was sat in his favorite red velvet chair reading a newspaper seemingly ignoring everyone, as he walked passed he went to greet him.

"Yo Bruce, I'm her-"

Only to stop mid-sentence as he notices the demon sat on the floor looking quite fidgety.

"Jesus Christ is that a fucking Gremlin?!"

This made Bruce glance up at him from his newspaper looking annoyed at his outburst.

"Jason, that's Damian"

"Whatever, just no one feed that fucking thing after midnight"

Damian hissed before bolting out of the room, Jason just gave Bruce a look of 'I told you so'


	18. I wasn't talking to you

Damian and his siblings were used to being kidnaped and held for ransom, they had all started tallying them up and whoever had the most at the end of the month got a prize. Therefore when they did get taken most just sat there and waited so Bruce didn't have to worry about something not going to plan well almost everyone.

Since Damian was the youngest he was the one who was most targeted and that was an issue for Bruce as he knows Damian would literally attack the criminal and put them into hospital and by doing this he would put his secret identity in danger of being found out, and no matter how many times Bruce talked to him about it he knew his son had trouble backing down from a fight and looking weak.

So he decided to take a different approach to the situation when Damian was suddenly abducted by the Riddler and was currently being held on a roof. When Bruce made it to the building still in his civilian identity he was quickly ushered a handheld microphone he then brought his gaze upwards to look at his son and the Riddler, he could see the frustration in Damian's eyes and he knew if he didn't do something soon then he would launch the Riddler straight of the roof in front of everyone.

There wasn't much he could say to prevent it so, he went with his gut.

"Please don't kill him"

The Riddler gave Bruce a smug look and pushed the gun forcibly into Damian's head

"That depends on if you deliver my money"

Bruce's gaze wavered over to Damian, his face was contorted into an evil glare but seemed to stay still, so far so good.

"I wasn't talking to you"

With this, the Riddler gave him a surprised look before he was quickly tackled from behind by the police who managed to sneak up while his attention was on Bruce, in the end, Damian was brought down to his father and still looked rather upset about the whole ordeal.

While in the car Bruce praised him on how well he kept his cool Damian with a poker face turned around and held his thumb and his index finger up, he held them so close that they were almost touching.

"I was this close to snapping his neck"


	19. Why is there a dead body in my kitchen?

Dick smiled because otherwise, he'd be adding Jason to the number of corpses that had found themselves in his kitchen lately.

"Does it help that I'm not the one that killed him?" he asked with a shaky smile of his own. "He's probably not even dead..." Jason kicked the body to check, but the man didn't respond. "Would you believe that I found him this way?"

"Why did you bring him here?" Dick asked, his fake smile still plastered across his face.

It was unnerving, to say the least, and Jason held on to the hope that Dick wouldn't kill him. He would like to believe that Dick would kill him, but Jason had been gone on a lot of Outlaw missions lately.

"He was the head of the latest drug ring pushing into Red Hood's territory."

"You're like a cat bringing home dead rats," Dick smiled brightly.

Jason bit back the retort that had tried to break free. He could sense a fight coming, and he really didn't want one over a dead drug dealer.

"You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen," Dick continued.

His smile was the same one he used when he was going up against the kind of Gotham scum that he couldn't beat with an escrima stick. His paparazzi smile.

"It's not that big a deal," Jason sighed. "I'll even clean up the blood when I'm done!"

"Done. With. What?" Dick questioned, and Jason was afraid Dick's face was going to split and they'd have two clowns to contend with. "Why are you bringing dead bodies into my home?" He noticed that one of his guns was a little too close to Dick, and Jason began to subtly move towards it before Dick thought to shoot him. If he would wasn't the question.

"It's a normal tactic. Make them think their boss is still alive and control everything from the shadows."

"That doesn't answer my question, Jason. Why my kitchen."

The younger Robin nodded towards the living room.

"I didn't think I could get blood out of the carpet."

Dick picked up the gun.


	20. This might explode on us

Jason didn't know why he hung out with Roy Harper. Even the good days were usually filled with an excess of gunpowder. And the bad days?

The bad days were like today when they were staring at the rapidly decreasing timer on a dirty bomb. This is what I get for trying to have friends, Jason thought as he held the bomb steady. Roy was busily trying to disarm it while Kori was fighting off the rush of terrorists trying to stop them. 

He knew his conscience wouldn't let him just leave the bomb to decimate all of Washington D. C and probably the whole of the Eastern coast, but he liked to think he could have enough self-preservation to leave before the timer dropped low enough that he couldn't escape the blast. Their ship wasn't too far off, and he figured he could clear the area in time.

"Stop making that face," Roy smirked. "I'm like seventy-five percent...this won't explode on us."

"Well, that's comforting," Jason sneered.

Roy snipped a line and the timer stopped. Before they could celebrate, however, the bomb made a loud beep and the countdown continued with five minutes less than when it stopped. Roy gave an uneasy laugh.

"Okay, seventy percent."

"Harper."

"Sixty-seven percent," Roy amended.

If it weren't for the years of training he'd had from Batman and the years he'd known Roy, he'd have taken his chances with running.

"I'm going to kill you," he replied instead.

"Aw, Jaybird. You have such an explosive temper."

Jason looked at his, unfortunately, best friend, dumbfounded.

"You did not just make a bomb joke right now."

Roy laughed before snipping another wire. This time the timer slowed, but not by much. Jason had had enough. Most of the terrorists had either been vaporized or otherwise burned into submission, so he didn't feel at odds with calling Kori over. She seemed amused that they hadn't handled the bomb yet.

"I can fly it into space," she offered.

"No!" Roy growled the same time Jason nodded.

"Please."

"I've almost got it!" Roy insisted even when Kori took it away from them and began flying up. As she disappeared into the sky, Jason could have sworn he was pouting.

Jason didn't know why he hung out with Roy Harper.


	21. It's just a sprained ankle

The rain came down in sheets and felt like icy fingers clawing down his back. Lightning forked above him, and Jason couldn't believe he'd come out on patrol during this kind of weather. Dick was an idiot. He was stubborn, and he was smart, and he could show-off with the best of them, but Dick Grayson was a complete idiot.

Thunder shook the fire escape he was on as if agreeing.

I bet Barbara never had to deal with this, Jason thought, and he would later ask her. They often sat around and talked about the paradox that was Dick.

"Do you have eyes on him, Red?"

Her sudden voice made Jason think that Oracle could read his mind. It's not the first time she had chirped in just as he was thinking about her, and her timing was becoming eerie.

"I don't have eyes on anything. Except I think I just saw a cruise ship sailing down Main Street. Think they'd give me a ride?"

Barbara gave a sigh long enough to have its own sitcom before it was covered up with a rush of typing keys and gritted teeth. 

"His GPS signal says that he should be right beside you..."

Jason changed the vision on his helmet to infrared and did another sweep. He saw what he really hoped was a cat because if not, Gotham's rat problem was getting out of control. He followed its movements as it dashed into the alley and collided with a much larger pile of heat. Jason heard a flurry of swears that could only have come from his brother, and he smiled despite himself. At least it wasn't his cash that was going into the swear jar this time.

"I found him," Jason replied before dropping down and heading in on his brother.

Dick was mostly fine.

He had a few scrapes and bruises, but it was nothing a mug of hot chocolate and Alfred couldn't fix. The real problem was the swelling around his ankle that looked painful even through the rain.

"Before you say anything, it's just a sprain, Jay," Dick stated quickly even as Jason removed his helmet to glare.

"How did this happen?"

Jason's voice is full of held-back aggression that would be let out with gunpowder if- when- he caught whoever did this. Dick looked sheepish before he physically swallowed his pride.

"I...slipped..."

Jason froze.

He couldn't be sure how much time went by before he finally took a breath again, and the only word his lips could form was, "What?"

Dick groaned.

"I was on my way back to the safe house because it wasn't like Two-Face was coming out in this weather when I thought I heard gunfire. I turned too quickly and slipped."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose.

"And did you?"

"Did I...?"

"Did you hear gunfire?"

Dick gave him a lopsided grin because he knew Jason wasn't completely angry. "No, it was a cat falling out of a trashcan."

Jason took a deep breath, unsure if he could laugh in a situation like this.

"You slipped."

"Yep."

"But you're Nightwing. You're supposed to be a graceful butterfly or something."

"Ye-p," Dick replied, popping the "P."

"But you're Nightwing."

And this time, Jason did laugh. If it were anyone else, Dick might have been offended. Instead, he simply took the hand that offered to help him up. In one smooth move, he was leaning against Jason as they slowly moved forward only for Dick to knock his foot and made a less than graceful sound, making Jason laugh harder.

"You know you could help me instead of laughing" 

Jason just kept walking foward.


	22. He knew

Damian heard the whispers down the hallway, they often sat together to talk about their day he was never invited, most of the time he was forgotten like a promise voiced into thin air. It wasn't always like this before it all started to fall apart, they would talk to him, even Drake noticed him, at that point he was starting to feel better, he started to feel human.

Until it, all came crumbling down and he couldn't grasp the remains in his shaking hands.

He sat in his room alone again, pretending to be alright he couldn't cause more issues by starting fights with his brothers so Damian decided to keep to himself, it's nothing new to him as when he was back at the league he was forced to sit alone and Indore the suffocating silence for hours so he could take it, he had to, he rather be stone cold then go back there.

As the clock kept ticking he began to feel more choked up as tears welled up in his eyes and soft tears raced down his unusually pale face, God when was the last time he ate? Pennyworth often brought him a snack to his room because he knew how Damian was feeling, he was the only one who noticed his sudden change, he tried to help but he was also ignored, Damian couldn't keep fighting for much longer.

It doesn't matter how hard he tried to block them out he could still clearly hear those words thrown at him like daggers, they stung for hours after only going numb as Damian shut himself away in his room, he couldn't hear them but he knew they were talking about him, he wished they would just shut up.

"You really couldn't follow a simple order?"

He tried, he really did.

"Can't you just stay out of trouble for one day? I was expecting more from you"

He cursed his training, he could hear a pin drop from meters away.

"I didn't think Bruce Wayne could reproduce something like him"

He never asked for this, he didn't want to be here.

"He should just die"

Freak

Heartless

Disgrace

Murder

Weak, that was what he was, he was supposed to be strong, he shouldn't care about there options. He's not like them, he above them all, he the one who was trained by the League of Assassins, he was the grandson of Ra Al Ghoul, he was next in line to lead. Yet these emotions were tearing him down, he was being consumed by a weakness he was forced to forget, something that was not needed to succeed, trained to not care, trained to be ice cold he should ignore them all and work on being the best, but how can you ignore something so bluntly shoved in your face?

It's simply you can't, of course, he tried to ignore it all, the names, the letter in his locker, the graffiti painted so clearly on his locker, the shoves, and snickers in the hallways, he could snap and kill each and every one of them, but he held back, he desperately wanted to make his father proud, so he would play happy go lucky and try his best to co-exist with people, become someone he is not. But that's difficult when even your family loathed you, what if they hated your very existence?.

Because he can't help but feel like he's drowning.

"Too thick for breath so it feels like we're drowning"

When you sit alone you get to think so clearly that you run out of air to breathe, after a while, you forget that you want to live.

Damian tried to ignore it, he wanted to think positively then maybe things would get better, maybe they could return to how it was before, he knew that his brothers and father did indeed love him but it was getting harder and harder to keep his mask on, to carry on faking his happiness just to keep things normal.

They didn't see his anger and anxiety get worse as Bruce took Robin and training out of his life as punishment, he took away his release, the reason to get out of his bed in the morning, his will to live was falling deeper and deeper into the sea of darkness and soon Damian wouldn't be able to fish it out.

He didn't even notice when his body set back into autopilot just like when he lived with his mother, his body was going back into survival mode because he didn't know how to live any other way, as he made his way to his bathroom, locking it behind him he reached under the sink and fished out a small white box stamped with a small red cross.

The emergency first aid kit.

Now he was trembling, he fought so hard to get better but now it seems like the only way out, as he gently picked up the small razor out of the box, stepping away from the sink he let himself finally fall down, using the bathtub as a backrest, he ripped up his sleeve to release a trained arm littered with small to large scars, most done by him, somewhere from his training days with his mother and some from his little days as Robbin, the good days.

More tears fell from his eyes, he felt disgusting, he had failed them all, he couldn't be the perfect student, partner, brother or the perfect son, he couldn't be what they wanted, all he could do was inflict pain to others as he slipped into madness.

"We take our time 'cause it feels like we're lying "

He had lied to them for months maybe years, even his own mother never truly loved him, so why would they?

"Love you? I would never stoop so low as to love anyone, defiantly not you, love is for the weak"

Her words never left his mind, replaying every day reminding him that he is worth nothing to nobody, as he pulled the razor up and placed it against his fragile wrist.

One, two, three....

Finally, he would be free, they wouldn't have to deal with him anymore and he could be at peace at last.

"We know that we're not the only ones pretending"

It was quite in the manor, it was far to rare for it not to concern Bruce, it was never this silent in the house, not since his biological son showed up, he swiftly made his way out of his office after working on a case for two days in a row, he rushed down the stairs missing steps along his way, to be greeted by Alfred stood cleaning dishes in the kitchen.

"Alred, have you seen Damian?"

The old man didn't even flinch he simply turned around with an eyebrow raised.

"Master Damian should be in his room, may I ask why the sudden interested?"

Bruce didn't know the answer but his gut twisted and his chest ached, something was wrong and his mind went straight to his youngest. Lately, he seemed to be distant, quieter, in reality, it should have been a clear red flag but the family shrugged it off as mere puberty, Damian was a brat as a child surely that wouldn't change.

He swiftly turned around and marched for the stairs as his anxiety spiked, he felt it something was urgently wrong, he nearly started to sprint, as he felt like throwing up. Once he reached his son's door, he knocked a few times but received no answer, so he walked in to be met with nothing out of place, Damian always kept his room clean.

His eye locked onto the bathroom door, as his sprinted over and tried the handle, It was locked, this only made Bruce more nervous, he called out for his son only to be met with silence, he picked the best option, knock the door down, he walked back a few steps before barging into the wooden door full strength with his shoulder, the thud of the door hitting the tiled floor echoed throughout the manor.

He was greeted with his worse nightmare. His beloved son was laying on the ground surrounded by a thick puddle of blood, this couldn't be happening there was no way, his son would never resort to this.... right?

Rushing to his son's side he placed two fingers to his pulse point on the side of his neck, and waited, he just needed to wa-

Thumb

Thank God, he had a pulse, it was weak but a pulse nonetheless, quickly he gathered his boy gently in his arms and yelled out for Alred, it only took him a few seconds to come into the room, he never expected to see Bruce cradling Damian in his arms with blood dripping down his body, Bruce looked frozen, he needed to act fast.

"Hey, what's going on I heard a ban-OH SHIT!"

Tim had walked into the demon spawns room because of the massive bang expecting a fight, not his half-dead brother.

"We have no time to waste Master Bruce please tak-"

Alred was cut off by Dick as he walked into the room.

"Okay, who is fighting no-"

As soon as Dick saw Damian the smile dropped from his face it changed to a horrified expression as he tried to grasp at what he was seeing, surely this isn't happening, not to his baby brother, not to his little bird, not to his Dami, he couldn't lose another brother not again.

"As I was saying Master bruce please hurry and take Master Damian down to the med bay, Master Richard and Timothy, gather some stitches, we need to hurry"

Alred's orders snapped them out of their trance they rushed to tend to their tasks, fear stabbing at their hearts, it couldn't be too late.

"Do you take your time and do you feel like you're dying?"

Only after hours of medical care and many blood transfusions was Damian finally declared stable, no one left the cave as they sat around waiting for their little bird to wake up.

How could he let this happen? to his brother neither less, to his little baby brother that he promised to protect no matter what. How could he have not noticed, why didn't anyone noticed the changes, he had failed Jason now he almost failed Damian, he's not good enough. All of these thoughts swam in Dick's head, it's his job to notice these things to help his little brothers through hard times, yet why didn't he see that Damian was hurting so much?

Damian had tried to kill him multiple times in many different ways, yet he never hated him, seeing him like that hurt him, he didn't see his pain, he hid it so well that he even fooled Tim, but something big must have made Damian fall of his high horse and he promised to figure it out, even if he had to use violence to get his answers, Tim would not fail him this time.

Bruce sat there holding his son's delicate hand as his eyes trailed the many wires hooked up to him, making it so his scars were visible to the naked eye, he looked so broken, yet he never saw him break. This was his fault it must be, had he pushed him so far way that he tried to commit suicide? No, he'll be damned before he loses him, he'll fix this, somehow he will make sure to keep an eye on him, he will shower him with so much love, they will become a family again, not just for Damian but for all of them. Things had to change.

"Speak in tongues, yeah we scream it out"

When Damian woke up he felt utterly cold, as fresh tears leaked from his eyes, his family surrounded him afraid to speak, only Damia spoke and those words crushed them.

"You should have let me die"

They never wanted to hear those words from his mouth, they all knew that he shouldn't be feeling this way. Dick was the first to speak, well more like break down into a sobbing mess, as he held an iron grip on Damian's hand.

"God Damian I love you so much, please never try this again, promise me"

Damian's face broke into a look of utter confusion, they cared? they truly cared, he studied there faces as they look down at him, how can someone's eyes be filled with so much love?

"I can't lose you, not like Jason, I can't, I'm not strong enough"

Dick carried on sobbing, no one said anything as the sound of fear and sadness flooded the cave, Damian wanted to get better, he wanted to be a family again.

"I promise"

He watched as Dick's face lit up with joy and as the rest of his family's face broke out into grins, they would work together to get better, so no one ever had to feel alone again.

He knew that they loved him, and he could confidently say that he loved them too.

"We take our time 'cause it feels like we're dying"


	23. Help me understand

" I don't understand what I did wrong !"   
Jason wretched off his domino mask, tossing it aside. It made a satisfying din as it collided with the batcave walls.

Bruce tore off his cowl," You almost went too far this time, Jason! He's going to be recovering in that hospital bed for months not to mention the amount of time he'll be spending in physical therapy because you broke both of his legs!"

The young boy seethed," I did what I was taught to do!"

Bruce slammed his fist down on the table," I did not teach you to hurt someone like that. Don't you put the blame on me."

Jason scoffed, a humorless chuckle slipping past his lips.

" I did what was right. You're always like this, letting the Joker slip through your fingertips time and time again. Seriously, Bruce. That man, that man that I so brutally injured; he murdered. He murdered innocent families and he knows where the Joker is. I was not letting him escape once again because of your so-called morals! It's a load of shi-"

Bruce grabbed his young ward by the shoulders, slamming him against the wall viciously.

Jason let out a painful hiss through his clenched teeth. His knees began to feel weak, everything seemed to be a mind-bending sluggish matter.

He had never put his hands on him before, never incapacitated his son like this.

Willis had hurt him numerous times before on several occasions. His old man was a heartless dick who preferred a glass of scotch than his family. The man died when Jason was a kid, leaving him to fend for himself. His mother fed off cocaine and Marlboro cigarettes while her child stole from individuals just to feed his little belly each night.

Bruce noticed something immediately wrong with Jason, his flushed- pale skin, those dark eyes glazed over and concentrating on something else.

His gripped automatically loosened," Jason..."

His adopted son flinched harshly, Bruce's mouth gaped open as Jason shrunk back in fear; pressing his body into the wall as if he wanted it to swallow him whole.

Tears welled up on the corners of his eyes, little sniffles he tried stifling back.

" Jason... it's okay."

Those three little words broke the teenager. Sobs wracked his body, he tossed his head gasping for air before continuing to breakdown.

He slid down the wall, holding his head in his bruised hands; whispering," I can't. I can't. I can't."

Bruce had forgotten something very important. At the end of the day, Jason was a child.

He kneeled down to his son. Jason was shivering, tears dribbling down his face; he began to lightly bang his head on the concrete walls.

" I can't. My fault. My fault. God, I can't."

Bruce placed one large hand behind his head, stopping him from hurting himself anymore. Jason's eyes refused to meet his father's, frightened of being scolded out, being replaced, being abused.

" Jason... look at me. Please." He sternly but gently commanded.

Sucking in a breath of air, he stared up into his father's concerned eyes; vision blurry from his tears.

" I'm sorry."

Jason cried out as he threw his arms around Bruce's waist, burying his head into the older man's shoulder.

Bruce held him tighter, stroking his hair; telling him it was okay. It was okay to cry and make mistakes, it was okay to breakdown. At the end of the day, all heroes had to face their demons.

" I love you so much, Jason."


	24. I will happily launch you of a building

"Must you do that?" He snaps, not looking away from the binoculars.

"Do what, batbrat?"

Damian would like nothing better than to punch his nose right then. He takes a deep breath in through his nose instead, counting to ten as he had earlier that evening. Grayson had assured him that the practice would rid him of the urge to kick Todd in the teeth.

Grayson is a filthy liar.

He had felt confident that "no unnecessary commentary and or activity" was enough of a basic guideline for patrolling with him. It seemed that Todd had smashed through all boundaries and proceeded to be as loud and obnoxious as a human being could possibly be.

Todd is singing the Jaws theme.

Not only is it distracting, but it is also horrible singing. He has no concept of tune whatsoever, and Damian silently wonders what he did to deserve brothers who felt so compelled to share their horrendous musical tastes.

"You can't even recognize what you are supposed to be singing," he hisses under his breath, zooming in on the target.

Jason does not stop, nor is he in the least bit repentant. "It's not my fault you remind me of a great white out hunting its prey," he says with a shrug. As if that is justification for his infantile behavior!

He gives Todd a disbelieving look. Did no one value professionalism anymore or was he expecting too much from everyone? His question is answered when he resumes his butchered rendition of Jaws.

"Batman..." Robin growls over the comm link.

There are about fifty different threats that he is prepared to utter when he finally hears Grayson on the other end of the line.

He is singing Mamma Mia.

Damian makes a disgusted sound and throws the binoculars at Todd, who is actually laughing. "I am never patrolling with you again!" he mutters under his breath, shooting out a line.

He regretfully remembers that that is what he said last week too.


End file.
